Friends
Introduction Friends (好友/友達) is the third option in the scroll menu from right-to-left on the main page. There you can add friends, send texts, exchange friend points, see your homepage and a lot of other features that will be explained in this article. Friends Pane Lists show the name of your friend, picture, level, along with when they were last seen online in the game and the send and receive Friendship icon. The icon can also show a flower instead of a heart, meaning they are your best friend. |-|Friends= Current Server You can have up to 80 friends. The friend point icon also has different colors. Yellow means you received friend points, orange sent friend points and gray received and sent friend points. Cross-server :The cross-server list is only available for Chinese servers. Can add friends so they can be invited for teams, but cannot send any points to them and vice versa. Blacklist Players can be added to the blacklist so that they cannot bother you any more. |-|Group= Can create a group chat. Automatically disbands if noone comes online in a certain number of days. Can join 20 groups max and each group can have up to 30 people. |-|Latest= Shows the 10 recent contacts (not necessarily friends) with players, and the 20 recent players that were teamed with. Options :For general information on what happens when tapping on a player, see Avatar On the right side you will see a toggle with two arrows, by tapping on it will show the following features: ;Page: leads to your friend's homepage. ;Spar: allows you to spar with your friend if they are online as well. ;Group: invites friend to a group. Can invite 10 people at once with the dialog, whether they are on or offline. ;Kekkai: directs you to your friend's Kekkai. ;Push: Needs to enable app setting to give push notification. Will notify player if friend comes online. ;Bond: shows the stages for the best friend function. ;Remove: deletes them from record (is not deletion of friend). Gifts Sending friend fortune bags to each other increases friend bond points. Once purchased, the system automatically sends it to your friendand they will receive a notification. #Friendship Pack #:Limit of buying 2 and receiving 1 a day (refreshes at midnight). This mechanism may also change in times of events. #;Costs: 30 beads #;Condition: Buy the gift and invite a friend, 15 growth points are needed to get the reward. (Each time the buyer teams with the invited friend to clear Soul, awakening, exploration, Tako, Nian, Youki Fuuin, Experience Youkai, or Gold Youkai, 1 growth point is given.) #;Rewards: Orochi reverse scale, 2-star Heavenly Thunder Drum kekkai card, Oitsukigami shard and gold. #;Chance to get: Mysterious amulet, black daruma shard, white daruma, blue daruma. #Friend Gift Bag #:Limit of buying 10 and receiving 10 a day (refreshes at midnight). #;Costs: 6 tamashiidama #;Rewards for Friend: 1 friend fortune bag (random reward of either a blue daruma, a black daruma, gold, stamina, or current world amulet), with chance to turn into a great fortune bag. #;Rewards for Self: 30 beads Chat : For more information see Chat Requests In this window you can see recommended people, accept or refuse friend invitations and look for people in-game by searching their name or typing # plus their ID number. For example, if their id is 321321321, type in #321321321. For chinese servers there is a dropdown to select which server to search in, so that you can add friends in other servers. Recommended Onmyouji There are players that appear to be selected at random by the system, and their status is denoted by the system via several tags. In order of priority, recommended friends are: players in same ryou, top-ranked in server, about same strength, new player. Homepage : For more information see Personal Space This window shows your profile. On the left you can change your icon, check your popularity, battle points and get popularity rewards. Assistance When the bond points between you and a friend reach a certain amount, the Best Friend function is unlocked. It's divided in three stages according to number of bond points: "Proof of Friendship" → "Warm Protection" → "Eternal Bond" Bond points can be increased by sending hearts (friendship points), teaming up, gifting shards, pressing "Like", completing cooperative missions, inviting to Demon Parade, etc. :For more information about the Assistance tab and the Best Friend Function click here. Other Game Helper :This feature is only available for the Chinese sever. A persistent icon on the Friends window allows for a shortcut to the game sprite. Referrals :This feature is only available for the Japanese sever. You can access this feature by pressing the bell at the top-left corner of the screen. 'Enter Referral Code' Enter the code of the person who invited you here to receive rewards upon reaching certain levels. Can only be entered when Onmyoji level is under 10. 'Your Referral Code' Have your friends enter your referral code to successfully complete a referral. When your friend reaches level 15 after using your referral code, you will receive rewards. (Up to 10 friends under level 15 can be invited at once, once a friend reaches level 15 another friend can be invited.)